Caught in the middle
by Sammyangel
Summary: In an AU, Grace Skywalker has been captured by the empire along with her mother Padme and her father and mom have no idea who the other is! or who Grace really is...
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new story I have not decided on the name yet and George Lucas owns star wars not me but I own Grace Skywalker

_Italic- Dreams or flashbacks_

* * *

><p>It has been four years since the accident that lead Grace to this point in time so she will explain the best she can. Four years ago it was Grace's parents Anakin and padme's tenth wedding anniversary so they went out to dinner but on their way back they were in a speeder crash, so her grandparents got a call for her mother but her father was missing, but she could feel his pain and agony that he was in but couldn't pinpoint where he was exactly since he and Grace shared a telepathic bond as Father and Daughter.<p>

Grace just ran out and informed her grandparents and obi-wan Kenobi about her Father's condition as well as could and then she went into her mom's hospital room but to see that she had a reaction that showed that she remembered everything except for her Marriage and the birth of her three children so she waited until she were asleep to take the ring, necklace and light saber that her father left behind.

It wasn't until a few week's later that Palpatine made an announcement to reveal his right-hand man and apprentice Darth Vader that used a mask to instill fear into anyone who encountered him but Grace knew that was her father cause Palpatine went into hiding and he always wanted her father as an apprentice.

So Graces siblings and herself were split up kind of for safety, so grace stayed with her mother while Luke and Leia were going to stay with Obi-wan until the threat of the Sith passed and so from then on she was known as Grace Amidala as she informed her mother that she was her daughter, and was captured during a mission with the rebel alliance and thrown into a cell with her mom.

"Mom?" Grace asked.

"Grace I'm so glad you're alright! But I thought I told you to get on the transport to the Rendezvous point." Said mom

"I didn't because I wanted to make sure you were ok." I said

"I was…"mom was interrupted

The door opened to reveal the source of all evil

'Hello my dears' Said Palpatine

'What are you doing here' Said mom and Grace

"Is that any way to talk with an old friend" Palpatine said

"You aren't an old friend" her Mother spat

"We could end the conflict between the rebels and the empire." Said Palpatine

"How?" we both asked

"Become my wife we can rule the galaxy" Palpatine bargained

'_Ew! I would rather throw up on a wookie.' Grace thought_

"Are you sure? Cause if you accept I will restore democracy to what it was once was."

"No! I will not bargain for democracy" Said Padme

"Also I know that you would keep my mother as a trophy and she wouldn't be a pain in your backside anymore." Grace replied knowingly

"Well, then it will be hard to secure your release." Palpatine said leaving them be with something planned for them

A few days after Palpatine let them be Grace had a flashback to when she last saw Luke and Leia.

_ ~Flashback~_

_Luke, Leia and grace were at the transport entrance when Leia figured out her older sisters intentions_

_"Your not coming are you?" Leia said knowingly _

_"Your right I'm not coming with you." Grace replied avoiding her eyes_

_"Why? so you can risk your life, get captured and tortured to try to save dad." Luke said_

_"Yes because he would do the same for us and both of you know it!" Grace retorted_

_"Yes he would... so we must do the same." Luke said_

_Both sibling's looked at their older sister with tears glistening in their eyes_

_Grace hugged both of them and looked into their eyes _

_"Hey, we're always together in our heart's no matter what has happened." Grace said softly but sternly_

_"We know but its hard..." Leia said but was interrupted _

_"You have to go.. now!" Grace yelled as stormtroopers started to storm into the area as the transport flew away_

**_'Don't worry we'll see each other soon' Grace thought knowing her sibling's heard_**

_Grace grabbed the blaster from her boot and started to fire as fast as the blaster could allow but knew it wouldn't be enough. __She ran as fast as she could but was blasted by as stun ray. _

_The last thing she consciously heard was __" Inform the caption that we have a prisoner" a stormtrooper said_

_~End Flashback~_

Grace heard the door open and her mother was forced into the cell.

"How bad was it?" Grace said referring to the whippings

"It hurt but I can handle it." Padme assured her daughter smiling weakly

Grace knew she could but she knew it won't take long before she herself started to be given whippings and she couldn't help but feel sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is my new story I have not decided on the name yet and George Lucas owns star wars not me but I own Grace Skywalker and Vader isn't in a suit.

* * *

><p>Both Padme and Grace received several whipping's to make them reveal where the rebels were but they failed to make them talk.<p>

Meanwhile with the emperor…

"Send medics to cell 6223 and make sure all the injuries are gone in a few weeks" Palpatine Said

"Yes sir"

The emperor's com link beeped. "Yes what is it" growled Sidious

"The rebels on sollust are captured my master and being questioned." Said Vader

"Good after you destroy them return to Imperial center I have a surprise for you." Said sidious

"Yes master" Vader said

The comm. Shut off and the emperor smiled everything was going according to plan. Demoting Amidala was the best thing he ever did no one will question his authority now.

Back with Padme and Grace two months later…

Both Padme and were dressed in slave outfits that barely covered them and make up to cover wounds and whelps that haven't healed just yet and escorted by guards into the senate meeting room unseen by any of the senators.

In celebration of his victory over a small group of rebels lord Vader and emperor Palpatine were in.

Applause was heard throughout the senate hall.

"In honor of his victory I give him these gifts" Said Palpatine

Both Padme and Grace were kneeling in front of Vader.

Whispers of "senator Amidala" and "Grace Amidala" were heard throughout the hall.

"Take them to my apartment" Vader said. As he watched the guards led them away he thought.

'_Why would he give me slaves given my horrible past?' _Vader thought.

When Vader entered his apartment he saw padme and Grace waiting

"What are your names" Vader asked.

"Senator Padme Amidala" Said Padme

"Grace Amidala" Said Grace.

"Alright but since you're not a senator any more I will call you padme" Vader said

Padme ignored him.

_'Well, this is going to be harder than I thought' _Vader and Grace thought

"Here are your bedrooms" Vader said. The bedrooms were next to each other had their own refreshers.

"Thank you" both Grace and Padme said.

Then both of them took showers and got ready for bed and fell asleep except for Vader

Vader couldn't understand why his master gave him slaves, he could see why he wanted to get rid of senator Amidala but why Grace she was barely fourteen by the looks of it and his master is probably on to something, but Vader is starting to suspect both the senator and Grace apart of his past. But he couldn't place it so he just let it go for now and so fell asleep.

The next morning grace had woken up and went on the veranda and stared at the Coruscant sunrise feeling the breeze around her but she felt that her father was waking up so she hid up against the hallway wall and winced since a whelp on her back hasn't healed yet.

Vader knew he heard either padme or Grace but decided to ignore which one it was and went on the veranda to meditate, and felt graces lingering presence, grace was on the veranda also behind him, he sensed.

"A little early isn't it?" Vader asked turning to face Grace

Grace shuttered as Vader's cold stare looked at her, it wasn't like the comforting stare she was used to from her father.

Maybe, but I wanted to see the sunrise and look around, I guess." Grace said looking around the apartment

"Yes, well there are restrictions young one." Vader pointed out

Grace felt her fathers force presence, it was full of darkness but she could feel a twinge of light.

"True, but neither my mother or I are used to our surroundings." Grace said while twirling a curl with her finger

Vader could feel that she was nervous and chuckled seeing a 14 year old nervous around him, since he was used to people fearing him and being cowards around him.

"Well, lord Vader may I ask you something?" grace asked

Vader nodded wondering what she was going to say.

"How long have you worked for the emperor?" grace asked

"For as long as I can remember." Vader answered

_'So basically you've been working for him for three years almost.' Grace thought with disgust _

"Just wondering." Grace said turning around and walking back to her room for a little more sleep

Grace slammed her bedroom door and slid down to the floor with her knees up and started to cry.

_'My family's shattered. Since Luke and Leia are at the rendezvous point and Mom, Dad and I are here.' Grace thought while crying_

Vader heard the door slam and saw Padme come out and look at him

"What did you do." Padme wondered knowing that was her daughter

"Nothing." Vader said tersely

"You've must have done something to upset her." Padme insisted

"Maybe the reality of being here is setting in." Vader suggested

"Possibly." Padme said knowing it'll take a few hours to get used to this

Padme walked to her daughters room and knocked on the door

"Come in." Grace said her voice cracking slightly

Padme walked in and saw her daughter sitting on the floor with tear stained cheeks and sat down next to her

"You alright?" Padme asked

Grace hesitated, sighing "I'm in between mom with everything that's happening."

"I know but you must try to be strong in this situation but you can talk with me when it gets hard." Padme said gently

Meanwhile with Vader...

It had been a while since Padme went into her daughters room and Vader was irritated

_'Why does Grace's force signature feel so familiar and why she and her mother look so familiar?' Vader thought_

Vader searched his memory and came up empty except a image of him holding a beautiful baby girl and Padme sitting next to him.

He decided to leave them alone for the day and tell them the guidelines the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Grace and padme came into the kitchen and started to make breakfast but Vader was already making it so they just sat in the living room until he called them.

"You feeling better?" Padme said softly

Grace nodded trying to be strong but it's harder than before especially since darkness was surrounding her father with a glimmer of light.

"Breakfast." Yelled Vader

Both Grace and her mom sat down at the table and started to eat.

Alright, here are the rules no leaving the apartment at all unless its to go to the executor even then you will not leave the quarters." Vader instructed

"So… what are you going to do today" Asked Padme. Grace was shocked her mom had barley said a word to her husband since they came into his care but she might warming up to Vader.

"I'll be checking on the plan for a battle station and then check on the army." Vader said walking towards the door

Both Grace and padme nodded, And then he closed the door.

Grace had made sure her mom wasn't looking so she crept into Vader's room and hacked into his computer and searched some files until she found something on her grandmother, Shmi.

Grace read through the document that revealed that Palpatine paid some tusken raiders to kidnap her grandmother and basically beat her to death until her father came and to get a reaction that would start his plunge into the dark Side.

'_Why?' _thought Grace as she read through the document that contained the secret behind her grandma's kidnapping that led to her death.

"What are you doing?" Asked padme. Then Grace turned and tried to hide the document but no dice.

Padme gasped as she read the document and started to think.

"We can't tell Vader about this" Said padme as she closed the documents on the computer.

"I know that Mom." Said Grace and then they turned off the computer and sat on the couch.

Grace remembered after the announcement Obi-wan was horrified because he knew that was his best friend, brother and confidant, he thought he was gone but he wasn't, he thought it was a nightmare, Grace knew he was devastated but he would survive.

It seemed like hours before Vader returned and Grace and Padme were nervous but they were prepared

"So what did you two do today?" Asked Vader

Grace's mouth was so dry she could barely speak but her mom came to her rescue as always

"We just watched some news." Padme said

"Alright I'll believe it for now." Vader said as he started to clean the dishes.

Grace breathed a sigh of relief that her father didn't find out about the documents just yet.

Later that night...

Vader can't help but wonder where he had seen Padme and Grace before but couldn't remember but just then a flashback happened

~_Flashback~_

_ Vader saw himself in Jedi garb chasing a little girl with light brown curly hair who looked about three._

_"You can't run from me little one!" Anakin said confident _

_Grace was running and giggling and didn't notice that her Daddy grab her and started to tickle her to death._

_When it stopped both landed on the couch still laughing_

_"Daddy can we pwease play pilot after dinner?" Grace asked innocently after the laughing stopped_

_"I don't know baby girl it'll probably be time for bed after dinner." Anakin said seeing his wife giving him a look._

_"Anakin I think that maybe after a bath you could play for 10 minutes" Padme relented_

_"Alright, angel." Anakin said as he got up from the couch and placed their daughter on the couch safely and then kissed Padme_

_Later after Grace went to sleep_

_Anakin and Padme are laying in her bed in silence _

_"I wish you didn't have to go Ani." Padme says softly_

_"I know angel but I'm sure I'll be back before you know it" Anakin assures her_

_"Let's not think of tomorrow so my Jedi knight what's on the agenda tonight?" Padme questioned_

_"Oh, I think you know" Anakin whispered kissing her_

_ ~End Flashback~_

Vader was confused if Grace and Padme were apart of his past as his daughter and wife, and his name was Anakin what did his past hold besides that was anything Palpatine the truth or was all of it a lie all along?


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night Grace couldn't go to sleep so she went out on the balcony and looked at the stars because she misses Leia and Luke and she feels guilty about all the secret's she has kept for almost four years.

She started to hum a lullaby that her mom and dad used to sing to her and Leia and Luke but turned to see Vader.

"What are you doing up?" Vader asked

"I was just thinking of my parents and couldn't sleep." Grace said looking up at the stars

"Really? Cause I couldn't either" Vader said

"Do you ever feel like there's something missing from your life?" Grace questioned

"More and more each day it seems." Vader commented

"Too many secrets creep around you that it seems like its suffocating doesn't it." Grace said

"Maybe but if you tell someone you will feel better." Vader said

Grace looked into her father's eye's and noticed he was being sincere

"I think it's time for bed little one." Vader suggested

_'He still calls me little one after all these years even though I'm not exactly little anymore' _Grace thought knowing her father heard

Grace nodded and went back to bed while Vader was pretty sure he'll reveal himself as her father soon enough

When Grace went back she went to her mother's room and got into bed with her like she did when she was little.

Vader and Grace had several conversations over the next few days after that conversation...

Grace woke up with a fever and was pale, and she felt like she was going to faint any minute

she went into the kitchen to see Vader cooking breakfast for the three of them

"Good morning" Grace said

"Good morning Grace." Vader said back

Vader turned to see a very pale, tired teenager not the vibrant almost 14 year old he had come to know and started to remember

"Are you alright?" Vader asked

"I'm fine, I promise." Grace insisted

"Alright but if your sick get go straight to bed baby girl." Vader said softly

"What did you say?" Grace said

"You know what you heard."

"Daddy is it really you?" Grace smiled hopefully

"Grace Shmi Skywalker what go you think?" Anakin replied smirking

"Dad I've missed you so much!" Grace said hugging her father with all her might and crying into his torso

"Shhhh I have too also so what happened to your mom?" Anakin asked after he calmed his daughter down

"She doesn't remember getting married to you or giving birth to me or Luke and Leia." Grace said

"Well you and I will just have to jog her memory." Anakin thought

"How's that going to happen you have to be on the bridge of the Executor in about 4 hours or so" Grace said

"We'll manage somehow." Anakin said

Three hours later Vader, Padme and Grace were boarding the Executor, padme and Grace were wearing

"Stay here at all times." Anakin ordered playing the part of Vader then he left.

Padme noticed that Grace was looking a little pale.

"Are you alright?" Padme asked

Grace shook her head "I haven't been since I woke up."

"Go lay down sweetheart so I can take your temperature." Padme said then she looked for a thermometer and stuck it under Grace's tongue. Then the numbers of the temperature came to 102.3 so Grace had to stay in bed while Padme contacted Vader.

"What is it?" Vader said irritated when Padme got through.

"Grace has a fever so she has to stay in bed." Padme said to him while trying not to bite his head off.

"I had noticed she wasn't herself but she said she was fine, and I have surprises when I get back." Vader said

"Ok." Padme said as she ended the call, she got a funny feeling that this has happened before.

~_Flashback~_

_Padme was looking down at her two year old Grace Skywalker and felt her forehead which was warm_

_"Oh baby girl" Padme whispered_

_Padme got out a baby thermometer and took her daughter's temperature_

_"102.3 huh well I guess it's just you and I today huh?" Padme said smiling down at her awake daughter_

_Padme started to tickle her daughter to make her smile as Padme knew if she saw her smile she could get through another day_

_After awhile padme fell asleep with her daughter next to her sleeping peacefully unlike the rest of the galaxy and all she wanted was her personal Jedi knight husband Anakin Skywalker to be there and the moment would be perfect._

_ ~ End Flashback~_

After the flashback, Padme was wondering where her so-called husband was after the speeder accident that erased her memories of their marriage and the birth and the first ten years of their daughter's life.

It was hours it seemed till Anakin came back with two droids that could make Grace laugh so hard at their arguments, See-Threepio and R2-D2

But instead of laughing as was expected she fainted because she thought she wouldn't see them again

"What happened?" Grace asked when she woke up from fainting.

"You fainted after seeing what I brought back." Anakin explained

"Oh I'm sorry but those Droids..." Explained Grace

"I know what they mean…" Anakin tried to explain

"Thank you." Grace said knowing what he was trying to do

Padme was shocked since what she had heard about Darth Vader was different to what she was seeing now maybe there is a heart underneath all destruction and death.


	5. Finally! we're getting closer

"Thank you for doing that for my daughter." Padmé said

"It was nothing." Anakin replied

"I haven't seen her smile like that in a while." Padmé said

"When she was younger I would do anything to make her smile so I can get through the day or even the week during the clone wars." Padme admitted

"Really? Why was it important?" Anakin questioned his wife

"Yes, because I would get through the terrible fighting for another day or so and have the courage to fight to stop the fighting and let the diplomacy resume." Padmé said smiling softly

_"Now where have I heard that before?" _Anakin thought

Turning to go to the living room he found himself closer to her than both of them thought.

_"My head is saying one thing while my heart is saying another_ _which one is right and which is wrong?" _Padmé thought confused

Anakin's heart was thumping the closer he got to kissing her "_I never thought I would be able to kiss her like this again." _Anakin leaned down to kiss Padmé

Padmé started to kiss him back but realized _"I_ _can't be with him_ _because I would betray the alliance." _Padmé thought

Padmé abruptly pulled away from the kiss "We can't be together Vader." Padmé said looking down avoiding his blue eyes

_"I knew that she wouldn't be with me cause I'm supposed to be the enemy but doesn't mean I won't try" _Anakin thought

Anakin was not surprised to say the least but still said "Why not?" putting his hand under her chin so she'll look into his eyes

"Because we're on different sides of the conflict." Padmé said breaking eye contact

"What about our feelings Padme?" Anakin challenged

"Sometimes we have to sacrifice what we want to see the right things happen." Padmé explained moving the other way

"But we can't reject our feelings forever you know that don't you?" Anakin questioned

"Yes but it won't matter if one of us in prison or executed for their crimes." Padmé retorted

Anakin stormed out of the kitchen knowing she was right as always to see Grace watching a pod race on the television.

"I was trying to sleep but heard you and Mom Arguing on something." Grace explained

Anakin sighed and sat down "What do you think I should do Grace."

"I think you two should have a candle lit dinner just the two of you." Grace suggested

"That's a great idea Grace." Anakin said

"I'll have threepio make some bantha stake and some dessert." Grace said

"Threepio knows just what I want doesn't he?" Anakin exclaimed

"_Man I never thought I would talking with my dad like this again." _Grace thought

"Yes he does cause you programed to know our favorite foods." Grace explained

"Yup I did cause wouldn't we take turns having our favorite foods for dinner?" Anakin said

"Yeah and Luke, Leia and I programmed him once to talk like Master Yoda and you were just laughed until your were breathless." Grace remembered

"Yeah and you and Luke and Leia had to reprogram him again without help." Anakin said laughing remembering threepio talking like Yoda

The laughter rang through the halls that Padmé could hear from her quarters and crept into the hallway listening in

_"Why is Grace that friendly with Vader when he's the enemy or is he?" _

Later that night Grace set the table and Threepio lit the candles with matches and put the dinner on the table.

When Anakin saw the table that Grace and Threepio set he was amazed. "_I never thought our daughter would go to all that trouble just for her mom and me." _Anakin thought

When Padme saw the table she thought that it was the most romantic thing anyone has done for her.

Anakin pulled out her chair and Padme sat down and then sat down himself.

"You did all of this for me?" Padme said surprised spinning around to look at the beautiful

"Yes I did with help from Grace and Threepio." Anakin said

"So how long have you been in politics Padmé?" Anakin asked

"Since I was a about ten in legislative youth program, then at fourteen I was elected as queen then after two terms the Queen asked me to be senator and I couldn't refuse." Padmé said

Anakin smirked lightly remembering that conversation on the way to the palace before they admitted their feelings .

"What are you smiling about?" Padmé asked

It's just I heard that before." Anakin said

"Where?" Padmé asked

* * *

><p>That is the end of this chapter but there will be a longer chapter next time and please, please review.<p> 


	6. The secret's out Finally!

Vader and Padme were having a great time until palpatine decided to intervene

''Vader I thought you were searching for rebels not being an idiot!' He screeched

Vader decided to go confront palpatine and end the conflict once and for all

Palpatine started to blast him with lightning and passed out. Then woke up then flew to his ship and passed out he got into his quarters

"You're in your bedroom after you were attacked by the emperor." Faith and Padme explained

"Thank you but I thought you were mad at me Padme." Vader said

"I was forced to help." Padme explained

Vader was saddened about that because he really loves her.

"I'm surprised that you are being very quiet Faith." Vader and Padme said

"Because I've been keeping a secret for about since you left the first morning." Faith explained

"What is it?" Vader asked

"I hacked into your computer and found something about Shmi Skywalker, my grandmother's death." Faith explained

'Why didn't you tell me a month ago when you first found out?" Vader said

"Because another secret that I have been keeping for years already." Faith said

"What is the secret?" Padme and Vader asked

'Both of you aren't the people you think you are padme, you are padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker and Vader is Anakin skywalker and you're married." Faith explained the secret she had been keeping for a long time.

"What did you say?" Padme asked

"you both heard ." Faith said again

"What!" Anakin said

"How?" Padme asked

"Both of you were in a speeder accident and lost your memory

"Look on the back of." Faith replied then she took out the japor snippet and gave it to her mom

_Flashback_

"_Here it will bring you good fortune." Anakin holding out the japor snippet_

"_Many things will happen when we get to the capital Ani but my caring for you will remain." _

_10 years later…_

"_Ani? My goodness you've grown._

_You've grown more beautiful._

_I love you and before we die I want you to know._

_Aaahh! _

_A little later…._

_Ani look at faith she's so cute._

_Yes she is._

_3 Years later…._

_Ani something wonderful has happened._

_I'm pregnant again_

_That's wonderful_

_End flashbacks_


	7. This is almost over

"I love you Anakin." Padme said after pulling away from the kiss

"I love you Angel." Anakin said

"You want your wedding rings back?" Grace said pulling the rings from under her shirt

"Yes." Both her parents said

Then the three settled in the living room to talk about what happened the last three years.

"So what have you been doing the past three years behind my back Grace?" Padme asked a little while later

"I've been looking after Luke and Leia while trying to keep you from finding out." Grace explained

"Why?" Padme asked her daughter

"Because it was necessary cause with the three of us together you could sense us from Coruscant to where the base was!" Grace shouted frustrated

"Grace don't shout at your mother." Anakin said sternly

'You were the reason why we were separated cause you would find us in a heartbeat." Grace said growled

"Now grace I know that its been hard but..." Anakin said softly trying to comfort his eldest

"No! you don't cause you didn't have to pretend that you weren't related to Luke or Leia or related to you." Grace said hotly

Grace stood up then ran to her bedroom with angry tears rolling down her cheeks

'Well, that went well." Anakin said solemnly

"Ani, you can't expect her to not be angry at the situation, she's not angry at you." Padme said softly

"I know but angel I can't believe how fast she's growing up." Anakin observed

"I know I remember you and her working on the engine for her mini speed bike when she was ten, but at the time of our accident she had to mature very fast and look after the twins until I woke up and remembered." Padme reminded him

"I have a feeling being here has made her feel like she didn't have to be the responsible, mature young woman she is, and just be an normal teenager." Padme concluded

'But she's not normal she's a Skywalker." Anakin said

"Yes she is but she's also a teenager who's a lot like her father and has seen too much battle as old as she is." Padmé said

"Coming from the woman who at 14 led the rebellion against the trade federation?" Anakin retorted turning to look at his wife with a raised Eyebrow.

"Yes, but I was a queen to a entire planet while our daughter had to deal with a very personal problem as the invasion was since I wanted to save the people of Naboo." Padmé reminded sternly

"True, but I have trained her since she was little over one so she shouldn't feel this way should she?" Anakin questioned

"Maybe or maybe not but she is human so she can get angry at a situation or a person." Padmé said softly

"To be angry is to be human." Anakin said remembering those words being said to him when Padmé comforted him after his mothers death

"Right so let's see if our little Jedi has calmed down huh?" Padmé said standing up starting to walk towards her daughters room

What they didn't know was that Grace heard everything and her mother was right she was angry at the situation not her father or mother, but watching her brother and sister wonder why mom or dad weren't there mentally for their mother and both for their father broke her heart. Then she heard her door open and laid on her bed refusing to look at her parents.

"Grace I know your awake little one." Anakin said softly

"I'm not exactly little anymore Daddy." Grace turning over to look at her dad with a tear falling from her cheek and twirling a curl with her finger

I know your not but grace your my little girl and you don't have to be grown up as you have been." Anakin said

I know I am but I had to be cause I was the oldest and I knew Luke and Leia needed me since we thought you were dead dad until Palpatine revealed Darth Vader to the galaxy, and mom couldn't remember anything about them." Grace said sadly

"Was it that bad?" Padme questioned her daughter as she stroked her daughters curly hair

"In a way, yes and no cause seeing the twins smile or just mess around during a lesson with Obi-wan or with mom and I made me feel like we were on naboo and a family again." Grace remembered

"So did you keep training after the accident?"

"Yes I did, Then when I turned thirteen I secretly continued my training with Uncle obi-wan." Grace said

"How did they adapt to everything?" Anakin asked

"Well, It was hard until we explained what happened and calmed down but Leia had a temper tantrum wanting both of our parents." Grace said

"That sounds like Leia." Padme said remembering her youngest daughters temper

"But she's trying to get her temper under control but she still gets angry."

"Trying to be a normal person without the emotions going out of control." Anakin pointed out

"Yes that's what Luke, Leia and I have been doing." Grace exclaimed

"Trying to have normal emotions but controlling them?" Padme said curious

"Yes." Grace said then started to apologize

"Mom, Dad I'm sorry about earlier it's just..." Grace said but was cut off

"Very hard to control your anger towards a certain situation or person for long time." Anakin finished

"Yes and is it safe to say I hate Palpatine?" grace questioned

"Sweetheart I think no one really likes him any way." Padme said gently

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Well there is one thing left to do defeat palpatine." Padme said

"That's right." Anakin said confident

"Can it wait." Grace said

"Looks like I'm going alone then against Palpatine." Anakin said

"I know but you could at least contact obi-wan and have him help you." Grace said

"We're going together." Padme said

'We will start tomorrow." Grace said

* * *

><p><strong>Well this story is almost over but there is still more to come.-Sammyangel<strong>


	8. Let's get this over with

Here's the second to last chapter but there will be an epilouge and I don't own Star wars

* * *

><p>"Why have you been quiet Shmi?" Anakin asked<p>

"Because I'm not used to having my parents back again." Faith explained

"We aren't going anywhere again." Padme said

"I know but do you know how I felt every time I saw either of you two?" Faith questioned

"No." Both answered

"I felt like just running up to either one of you and never let go but I knew I couldn't it was very hard cause both of you are the most important people in my life." Faith said with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey calm down we're not going anywhere." Padme said

"So how are Leia and Luke?" Anakin asked

"Leia's looking more like mom each day and Luke is like you dad but is calmer than you." Faith said

"And Luke can't wait to get off tatooine he hates it there. "Faith said

"I can imagine," Anakin said

Leia wants to be a senator like you mom." Faith said

"I would love to teach her all I know." Her mom said

"I think it's time to confront Palpatine."Anakin suggested

"Let's go." Faith and Padme said

And they went into Anakin's ship and headed straight to the imperial palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Well we are almost at the end of this story and there might be a sequel after Plunging into darkness-Sammyangel<strong>


End file.
